One True Love
by meganSTORM
Summary: One thing I keep telling my self as I drove away from her was that this is for the best, she is better off with out me and safe with him. That he would come to love her...I Hope. Rated M for language and child neglect/abuse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Okay baby girl just walk up to the gate and the man there will take care of you...okay". My little girl just looked up at me with her big brown eyes, as if trying to question me. She stares for a moment longer before sticking her thumb in her mouth. I couldn't help but smile, I pull out her little suit case full if clothes and some toys sitting it next to her, I cant help but look at her, taking in every little detail as if I would never see her again...because I wouldn't. Her purple and white dress, dark brown hair with a big purple bow and no shoes, could never keep them on her. I touch her face memorizing those big brown eyes, the mole below her eye and on her lip, and those cute puffy cheeks.

"Your going to be okay baby girl I promise...he'll take care of you...I know he will...". She looks at me then glances down the street to the gate, I do the same, wondering is this the right thing, the best thing...for her. I shake my head, no everything is already done no turning back now. I pull out a note and pin it to the front or her dress, once that's done I take a step away from her, she looks up at me then to the gate then back to me. She takes hold of the handle on her suit case and slowly makes her way to the gate. I stay till shes almost there, then I jump into my car and drive straight out of Charming.

+++ Tig P.O.V +++

I make my way through the crowed, as Clay makes his speech to everyone in the club house. Lock-down had to be one of the most interesting times for use, not only where the wife's and kids here but during the night the Crow Eaters show up and that is the best show in the fucking club when the wife and Crow Eater meet. But that wont be for another 4 hours. I sigh heavily looking around at all the family's together, in that moment I couldn't help but feel alone.

"Excuse me, Tig". I turn around to see one of the prospects that are supposed to be guarding the gate. "What the fuck are you doing in here, you are supposed to be watching the god-damn gate".

"I know, I know but...ummmm...we have a little problem".

"What the fuck are you talking about".

"Everything okay brother...".

I look over my shoulder to see happy standing behind me, looking as mean as ever. "Prospect here says we have a problem".

"Is that right" Happy gives the prospect have one of his evil ass glares.

"Ummmm yeah you should come to it... I don't really know what to do". With that the prospect turns tail and runs out of the club house. I turn to Happy, "Guess we should go check it out brother, don't need them fucking something up and its our ass that pay for it".

"Yeah okay...".

We make it outside and see 2 prospects running back and forth between a truck and a car trying to catch something. "HEY...what the fuck are you doing". Both prospects stop looking our way one falling on his ass for turning to fast. "Ummmm...we...ummmm - " they both look to the space between the truck and the care "were trying to catch her".

"Catch who"? I walk to the front of the cars to see a little face looking from behind the tow truck. "What the fuck..."Happy comes to stand beside me looking at the little face as will, once they see Happy they come out a little from behind the truck and I realize its a little girl with big ass brown eyes and lots of purple. She takes a few steps toward use and puts her thumb in her mouth.

"This was pinned to the front of her dress, I was able to get it off her before she toke off, Filthy Phil tried to pick her up, guess he scared her". He hands the note to Happy, and I look over to Filthy Phil, no shit he scared her fucking big ass guy. I look at Happy and see two things cross his face one being Confusion and the second being FUCKING INFURIATED. "Whats up brother...whats it say". He just looks at me and hands me the note and just stares at the girl. I look down at the note:

_Dear Happy, _

_I know you wont take this easily but I need you to understand. The little girl that this note was attached to is your daughter, her name is Morgan Olivia Lowman, those who know about her sometimes call her Mol. I'm leaving Charming and I cant take her with me, the life I have been living has not be great and I see the affect on her. Where I'm going its only going to get worse, so I am leaving her here in Charming with you. I know once you open up to her and get to know her you will come to fully love her, I hope you can protect her better then I did. I'm sorry I never told you about her, I didn't know how. Please look after my little girl._

_Love Annie _

I know it as a short chapter but I write as I comes t me, I will try and make them longer. Please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

+++ Tig P.O.V +++

Well I be damn, killer has a kid and a secret kid at that. Girl was either really fucking smart or really fucking stupid keeping this from Hap, and by the look on his face Id say smart. "Na, man that ain't my kid, bitch just trying to dump some kid on me". Once those words left his mouth the little girl, Morgan, looked at Hap and twisted her face up, her cheeks turned red. "Ha..man look at that face and tell me that ain't your kid, same fucking glare...sorry brother ain't no denying".

I took a step toward her and she looked at me, the glare from her face was gone but her cheeks where still red. "Hey sweet heart you want to come to uncle Tigger -" She just looked at me with those big eyes, felt like she was looking into my soul "come on sweet heart...i got...i got...fuck what the hell do kids want".

"How the hell should I know man I never take care of no kid". Happy just looked at me with a scowl still in place.

"Ummmm...this might help -" I turn to see a prospect holding a suit case " she had it on her when she came up to the gate". I walk towards him, and open up the suit case finding all kinds of shit clothes, toys, and some small books. But what stuck out the most was a pink rabbit that looked like it was sown back together more then once. I stand up hiding it behind my back and walk towards her.

"Hey Mol, you want...this thing -" I pull it out so she can see it, next thing I know she comes at me like that dog that bit me in the ass "woo girl calm down". She starts jumping on me trying to get the bunny, I pick her up and just hold her. She holds the bunny and just looks at me, she turns to Hap and just looks at him for a minute before reaching out for him, he takes a step back as if she was going to bite him, I couldn't help but laugh at him "Dude shes a baby not a fucking rabbited dog".

"Whatever man, what do we do with her".

"We take her inside to mama Gemma, I'm sure she will be thrilled to take care of the Killers little princess".

**Inside the Club House**

"GEMMA WE HAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU"

"What the hell Tig, why the hell are you yelling for". As soon as I see Gemma walking towards use I hold out Mol towards her. She looks at me then Morgan, she raises her eyebrow and takes her in her arms, she smiles at Mol.

"So Tig..who you steal this sweet little girl from". I couldn't help the big grin that comes to my face "Oh you know, I hear women flock to men with a cute baby...but seriously this is the Killers little girl apparently".

"We don't know that, just some gash trying to push her kid one me". Gemma looks at Happy then smiles down at Mol. "Oh no baby this little girl is differently yours -" me and Hap just look at her "trust me I know these things". Gemma moves Morgan to one arm and takes the suit case from me and walks towards the dorms. "Come on baby girl lets get you cleaned up and feed."

Once Gemma is out of sight I turn to Hap, with a big as grin "So daddy whats your plan of action".

+++ Gemma P.O.V +++

I walk into Jax's dorm room, and set Morgan on the bed, I turn towards the dresser and place the suit case down and start going through it.

So the Killer has a kid, the mother must have kept it a secret in order for Happy to deny the girl, she was the spitting image of him. I look at the types of clothes she has, they are all very good clothes the kind you wished your kids could have. I find a very pretty summer dress, but I don't find any shoes or socks, guess shes in the stage of refusing to wear them. I turn around to redress her to find her no longer on the bed.

"Morgan..." I look on the side of the bed to find her sitting on the floor thumb in her mouth, just looking at nothing. I walk towards her and kneel down "Sweet heart you want to change into something cooler..." She turns and looks at me, and stands up. I pick her up and try to sit her on the bed, she starts to squirm and kick her legs. I place her back down on her feet and she calms down "Okay sweet heart will do it your way".

I change her on the floor and take her into the bathroom and wash the blackness off her feet. I take the big ass bow out of her hair "There know you can run around". She giggles and shakes her head, I pick her up and walk back out in to the club house.

I see Tig and Happy sitting on different ends of the sofa talking. I place Morgan down, and she walks toward them, to the middle seat. She looks at both of them and try's to squirm her way on to the sit. I see Tig try and hide a smile, he leans over and lifts her up on the seat. She squirms a little and just sits there and sticks her thumb in her mouth.

I see how tense Happy is, cant help but wonder how all this will all play out. Secret kids are always a bad thing.

***BREAK in TIME***

+++ Happy P.O.V +++

What the fuck just happened. This morning I woke fucking 2 Crow eaters in my bed and a massive hangover, now I'm a fucking dad and to a fucking little girl. I rub my hands over my face and head, stuff just went to shit. I look at the little girl sitting next to me I shift my position and her big ass eyes move to me wide and just stares. I tense 'why the hell she look at me like that for'. "ummm...hey kid..." She takes her thumb out of her mouth and smiles at me.

"AAAaa".

"Aaaa...what the fuck is AAAA"

She leans toward me sticking her pudgy little hand hand out to me "AAAaa."

"She wants you to hold her -" I turn around and look at Gemma, she's holding the stuffed bunny, and hands it to Morgan "Thomas used to make that sound at John all the time when he wanted him to hold him...sweety this little girl knows who you are, that gash may have keep this little girl a secret from you but I have a feeling she didn't keep you a secret from her -" She holds out a piece of paper towards me "Found this inside the rabbit".

She smiles at me and walks away, I look down at the paper realizing its a picture, an old picture of me sitting on my bike, its ripped and tapped together. As I look at the picture I feel a pressure on my lap, and a small hand comes into my view. I look down and shes standing there one hand out towards the picture and the other on my chest, she looks at the picture then turns to me. "AAAaa".

"Yeah kid AAAaa...What the fuck am I going to do..."

Okay thats chapter 2, also I made a pinterest board post Morgans Outfits and future stuff there :)

meganstorm1994/one-true-love-story/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

***Time Break To That Nigh***

+++ Happy P.O.V +++

I sat there with Morgan in my lap, she seems pretty happy just sitting there. Gemma walks up to use "Hey baby, the crows are going to be coming soon, I need to clean out the kitchen and I will come and get her so you can go and have some fun". She smiles at me and beings to walk away "Thanks Gemma".

"No problem.."

Not even 5 minutes later the crows walk through the door, fine pieces of ass that I cant wait to get my hands on 'Where the hell is Gemma at'. As I though this I feel something slide from my lap on to the floor, I look down to see Morgan just standing by my knees, thumb in her mouth, staring at the crows coming in. One crow that I had messed with more then once, which I know was a bad idea bitch wont leave me alone know, spots me and struts her way towards use. She had fake ass red hair, breast to big for her slightly to slim figure and clothes that of course left little to the imagination.

"Hey Happy, how you been, haven't seen you in a while...". I don't say anything, just look at her, I feel something grab my pant leg, looking down to see Morgan clutching my leg, scrunching up her face at the crow. 'Fuck she already Hates crows, just what I need'

The crow looks down "Oh my God, shes so cute is she yours, hey sweety come here".

As the crow goes to grab Morgan, before I can stop her, I fucking hear a banshie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Morgan slaps away the crows hand and runs under the pool table. Her face red and tears making there way down her face, I can hear her sniffling.

"What the fuck..."

"I guess she doesn't like me..."

"No shit what was your first clue...-" I look to the side and see Tig picking up Morgans Rabbit and looks at me with cold eyes "Ill go take care of YOUR kid while you get your dick wet."

Tig pushes the crow away and looks her dead in the eye "You try and touch that kid again...Ill fucking cut your hands off very slowly...got it". She looks at me as if expecting me to say something.

"You heard him..." She nods and walks away.

Tig walks over to the pool table and kneels down, I just sit and watch.

"Come on baby girl lets take you to bed..."

I watch as Morgan crawls to Tig.

I watch as he picks her up and she berries her face in his neck.

I watch as he places a kiss on the top of her head and takes her to the dorm rooms.

I feel my stomach turn, I take a swig of my beer, and go to find a crow.

+++ Tig P.O.V +++

I take Mol to my room, fucking crow trying to pick her up.

I sit down on my bed and sit her on my lap, I look at her little face red and tear stained and it breaks my heart, I wipe her face with my hand.

"Why you crying for huh, why you crying -" I tickle her and she starts giggling like crazy, my heart sores. "that's better, come on lets go to sleep kid". I lay down on my back and she lays on my chest thumb in her mouth, slowly drifting to sleep as I rub her back. I think about the events of today, but the one thing that I think most about is her reaction to the Crow Eater. That was a scream of pure fear, at first I thought she was pissed off but then the tears and fear in her eyes told me something happened to her. What I have no idea, I cant help but wonder.

"Don't worry kid I got you..."

+++ Happy P.O.V +++

I'm fucked I can feel it, so much fucking alcohol. I stumble my way to the dorm, half a bottle of jack in my hand. Before I go in I look down the hall, where I know Tig is with MY daughter. I take a breath trying to steady my self, and make my way to Tig's room.

I open the door and see the outline of his back on the bed. I look around trying to find Morgan, I walk to the other side of the bed and see her, so small buried into Tig chest.

I feel my stomach turn again, I try and reach for her to pull her away from Tig and take her with me back to my room, if you asked me why I would tell you I have no fucking idea why, just didn't feel right leaving her there. Tig makes a noise of protest and pulls her closer and tighter. I would wake the son of a bitch up but he is violent when startled awake, learned that the hard way. I just look at them for a minute, I sit on the floor and look at her, her little hand laying out on the bed, I touch her hand and just run my finger over her hand. I lean back and close my eyes, falling a sleep with a bottle of jack on the floor and a little hand squeezing my finger.

*** Next day Morning***

+++ Tig P.O.V +++

"OKAY TIME TO GET UP"

I jump up at the loud voice and sunlight rushing into the run, "What the fuck". I realize that I'm holding something and look down to see Mol, eyes wide open and full of sleep.

"Uhh what the fuck"

I look over the side of the bed to see the killer laying on the floor, rubbing his face " When the fuck did you get in here Hap".

"I don't fucking know"

" Alright get up and give me the baby, I'm changing her and taking her with me to do some shopping".

I look up to see Gemma holding out her arms for Mol, I sigh and give her to Gemma. She turns and leaves "Take a bath both of you, you stick, poor baby had to suffer all night with there stink.

+++ Gemma P.O.V +++

After I change Morgan into a pretty Pink flower dress and a pink bow, I take her outside where Tara is waiting for me. "Morgan this is Tara, can you say Tara".

She looks at Tara and smiles "Arrrrrrrrr".

Tara smiles "Whose baby is she"?

"This little angel is Happy's Little girl, just recently discovered".

"Really...wow"

"Yeah I know, come on lets go".

**Outside Edmond house**

"Gemma you don't have to do this".

I look over at Tara, then look back at the two little ones in the back seat.

"I have to, makes sure you get them back safely okay". Tara nods and I jump out of the car going after that skinny little bitch.

+++ Tara P.O.V +++

**Tara and Jaxs House**

I'm on the floor next to Half sacks body, I cant believe this is happening. What do I do, what do I do.

"Arrrrrrr"

My body goes colder, if that is even possible and I look in the little hall connecting the kitchen and the dining hall, Morgan.

"Well hello little lass, aren't you a pretty little thing"

I watch as Cameron carries Able and walks toward Morgan, she just looks at him. He reaches one hand down and touches her head. He turns and looks at me and smiles. "I always wanted a little girl".

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let out a full on sob, What do I do.

**At the dock**

No ones P.O.V +++

Cameron jumps out of the car holding both Able and Morgan in his arms as he runs down the dock. Jumping into the boat he places them both down and starts up the boat.

Jax and the others are running after him only to get there to late. The boat driving away taking his son with him. "He took my son, HE TOOK MY SON". The others watch as he breaks down, screaming for his son.

They eventually make there way back to the club house, everyone in devastation of losing a child. Tig and Hap walk through the door both looking for the same thing. Tara walks up to them, tears still in her eyes, looking at Hap "I'm so sorry".

Hap looks at her, "Sorry for what"? A look of fear and sorrow crosses her face "Happy...Morgan...was with use when...Cameron took Able...-" both men fell there stomachs hit the floor and hearts pounding in there chest "...he took Morgan too Happy, he took her".

**Okay chapter finished, I'm really busy for the next couple of day I might be able to post on Thursday but most likely on the weekend.**


End file.
